NADIE PUEDE RESISTIRSE A UN BLACK, ¿VERDAD SIRIUS?
by CENIPUL AL PODER
Summary: Una joven traída por Tonks llega a la Orden...para volver loco a Sirius, Remus lo aconseja, ¿lo subidito de


¿Cuántas veces le dije a Lunático qué la edad no importaba¿o qué su licántopía tan solo eran excusas para evadir a su felicidad¿cuántas veces fue que le repetí que si era feliz junto a Tonks de arriesgara?... jeje¿cuánta veces dije que el amor no estaba hecho para mi, yo soy un BLACK y debo hacer honor a mi belleza... eso era loque decía una y otra vez en mis épocas de merodeador, podía tener a la chica que quisiera y cuando quisiera, juré alguna vez que jamás me enamoraría... había demasiado mujeres en el mundo para quedarme solo con una...

Es cierto, confieso que alguna vez me pregunté que sentiría James respecto a Lily ahora Remus respecto a Tonks... pero luego volvía a la realidad... ya sé que no soy aquel joven con toda una vida por delante... pero salvo "las intocables", como Tonks, Molly o las niñas... ninguna de La Orden pudo evitar mis encantos... hasta que llegó ella...

Fue Tonks quién la trajo... en algún momento llegué a maldecir a mi sobrina por traerla... a pesar de ser familiar mío nunca la había conocido ella vivía lejos, su padre mi tío Alphard Black, quiso alejarla de la familia... y bien que hizo, por esa razón solo sabía su nombre...

Isla Blak... como se llamó la primera Black que fue borrada del árbol por casarse con un muggle.

¡Cómo evitar fijarme en ella, era tan hermosa... la lluvia las había sorprendido por el camino, allí staban empapadas de arriba abajo, la verda que en Tonks ni me percaté ya lo hacía Lunático, pero ella... alta, pelo negro casi azulado, ojos del tiempo, y con unas curvas que quise pegarme a mi mismo de pensar así de mi prima.

Enseguida fueron secadas yo no podía apartar la mirada sobre ella... Remus me hizo un comentario de que ni yo podía escapar de la belleza de los Black... era cierto, era muy parecida a Bellatrix y a Tonks, cuando ella tomaba su apariencia normal...

En cuanto ya estaba lista me la presentaron, ella extendió su mano pero yo , bobo de mi, no pude ni articular ni palabra ni movimiento... hasta que Tonks me dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza dieciendome algo de que me iban a entrar moscas en la boca.

Isla sonrío... Merlín, que sonrisa... ¿cómo podía caer yo en esa sonrisa, YO; JUSTAMENTE YO¿cuántas veces había sonreído yo así para conquistar a alguna chica? y ahora... era el depredador quien estaba siendo cazado por una simple sonrisa... NO SIMPLE NO... ES LA SONRISA BLACK!... y se veía tan hermosa en ella...

Se uniría a La Orden por pedido expreso de Dumbledore, parece ser que era una bruja muy poderosa y muy inteligente, por eso había sido llamada.

Todos se habían dado cuenta en la cena de mi silencio... hasta Molly intentó pelear conmigo sin éxito, yo solo tenía en mente..." es tu prima, es tu prima, es tu prima... es hermosa... NO, ES TU PRIMA!"

La verdad es que estar encerrado en esta odiosa casa no me ayudaba, si tan solo pudiera ir a dar una vuelta para despejarme... pero no tenía que matarme a duchas frías para controlarme.

Fue una noche en que comenzó este tormento... maldita noche... ¿porqué nadie me avisó que me quedaba solo en la casa con ella!... hasta el día de hoy creo que Remus lo sabía...

Estaba recostado en mi cama, hacía mucho calor, luego de intentar dormirme en vano decidí darme nuevametne una ducha fría... de acuerdo, esta bien... era porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella... me sentía sucio con tan solo hacerlo... ella era tan solo una niña... si mi amigo Lunático se quejaba de 14 años de diferencia entre Tonks y él... ¿qué tenía que hacer yo con más de 20, MERLIN SI NO ERA MUCHO MAYOR QUE HARRY, si tan solo tenía 20 añitos...claro que a esa edad James y Lily ya se había prometido amor eterno... pero eran otros tiempos... y eran de la misma edad y yo... esta noche me di cuenta que soy un viejo de más de 40 años, rico, si, pero un fujitivo de la ley... pero... con tener algo con ella no pasa nada... ya he estado con otras mujeres y no me importó mi condición de ex presidiario de Azkaban... pero no podía hacerle esto a ella... no a ella no, ella se merecía a un hombre que pueda ofreserle libertad, alegría y amor, no solo sexo de una noche y luego si te vi no me acuerdo... aun no es lo suficiente madura como para sobrellevar una relación de esas caracteristicas.

El calor no me estaba ayudando... no... su silueta una vez más se estaba haciendo presente en mi mente... recordandola en el día que la conocí... con ese agua recorriendo su cuerpo, su ropa ceñida y transparentando más de lo debido... mi imaginación estaba yendo más allá... la ropa poco a poco estaba desapareciendo, sus ojos se clavaban en mi como llamándome a atacarla y hacerla mía, hacer lo que mi me de la gana...BASTA, tuve que leventarme y darme nuevamente una ducha BIEN fría... decisión erronea.

Estaba tan ensimismado en insultame mentalmente por mi pecaminosa imagnación que no me percaté de su presencia... entré en el baño, al oir el agua creí que yo ya la había puesto, me desnudé y entré... ¿con qué me encontré?...

Una figura femenina, un cuerpo hecho por dioses para la perdisión humana o para la mía propia, no movía ni un músculo... creo que ni respiraba y yo tampoco lo hacía... el agua caía sobre nuestos cuerpos desnudos, ella no podía quitar la cara de asombro en sus ojos, colorada por unos instantes, pálidas por otros, yo quería salir corriendo y pedirle disculpas pero no podía parecía que algo me ataba en aquel lugar... parecía, si, su cuerpo... allí estaba... no era nada el que era producto de mi imaginación con el que tenía en frente... y y no reaccioné... no ... yo no... el que se despertó e hizo acto de presencia fue él... ese que siempre me había ayudado en tantas ocasiones y ahora me estaba haciendo pasar uno de lo momentos más bochornosos de mi vida... "sal de ahí" me dije a mi mismo y cuando me dispuse a hacerlo habló... me pidió que no lo haga, que no me fuese, se acercó a mi colocando su cara hasta rozar mi nariz con la suya... ¿realmente estaba pasando esto?... sí... al ver que yo no respondía pero tampoco me movía sonrío... yo conozco esa sonrisa... la n° 7: "ataque".. y así lo hizo.

Comenzó a besare lentamente el pecho, iba descendiendo... ¿haría lo que yo creo que haría?...MERLIN, SI, esto no podía estar ocurriendo... no.. nnnno. mmmm. ok...

En esos momentos la imagen de mi primita huérfana inocente de 20 años se había ido a la basura... esa mujer sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo... y al fin de cuentas, no era mi pirma hermana, una prima segunda o tercera, yo que sé! y nunca había tenido alguna relación familiar con ella... eramos perfectos extraños... ¿verdad?.

Sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo... yo acaraciaba su cabeza y la presionaba con fuerza en cada espasmo que me producía le habisé que no iba a aguantar por mucho más, ella me sonrío y tan solo expreso con cara de niña mala "eso es lo que quiero"... esa frase fue el gran detonante... no pude más y el orgasmo no se hizo esperar...

Se levantó se enjuagó y se marchó.. como si nada, quise besarla pero no me dejó... y allí me dejó solo... pensando en si lo que acababa de suceder no había sido nuevamente producto de mi imaginación.

¿Creen que pude dormir aquella noche, ja, más quisiera yo!

No paraba de pensar que buscba de mi, si ella lo había premeditado, com sería nuestro trato al otro día y si ella estaría como yo pensand en lo ocurrido.

La mañana llegó, ya me había llamado tres veces para desayunar... y tuve que bajar.

Me detuve tras la puerta del comedor unos segundos¿porqué diablos estaba tan nervioso, ni que fuera la primera vez que alguien me practicaba sexo oral, pero la conclución es que lo estaba y mucho.

Abrí la puerta y allí se encontaba... tan hermosa... Merlín! que bine le quedaban ess shorts que dejaban al descubierto sus largas piernas y esa camisa de hombre... EY, UN MOMENTO, ESA CAMISA ES MIA!... AAAAAHH¿PORQUE ME HACE ESTO, n vale, es es trampa... tramposa... maldita tramposa... hermosa maldita tramposa...

Ya he dicho antes que he tenido mis aventuras nocturnas con las treintañeras de La Orden... la verdad es que a mi parecer todas me eran guapas pero esta niña es perfecta... y encima me hace esto...

¿cuántos hombres a sus cuarenta y pocos años tienen la oportunidad de que una muchacha hermosa y sexy de veinte años use tu camisa, lo que yo pensaba... ¿cómo quieren que a partir de ahí pensara con la cabeza?

Me saludó dandome un besos ne la comisura de los labios, Lunático y Tonks me hicieron notar mi sonrojo, cosa que por supuesto yo negué a muerte.

Estuvo toda la mañana fuera cn Tonks, casi todos tenían cosas que hacer asique mi amig Remus se quedó haciendome compañía.

Intentó sonsacarame en varias ocasiones cual era la razón de mi cosntante distracción...

y tuve que contarselo, neesitaba decirselo a alguien y quien mejor que a mi mejor amigo.

Luego de confesarselo todo me acomodé en mi sillón favorito esperando el típico rgaño de Lunático por mi inmadurez, mi poc tacto con las mujeres y en esta ocasión por mi pecaminosa intensión con una jovencita que podría ser mi hija.

Pero no fue así... de piedra me quedé cuando lo único que me dijo fue: "ten cuidado con ella".

¿A qué te refires con que tenga cuidado con ella?

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía las "artes de seducción Black" en acción

¿Cómo?

Vamos Canuto¿no te has dado cuentas, Isla te ha estado seduciendo desde que llegó, me sorprende tanto el parecido entre ustedes, me refiero a las sonrisas, las miradas...

Eso será porque tdo lo que sé me lo enseñó su padre

Seguramente... Sirius, si te digo esto es por que eres mi mejor amigo, esto se las trae... Black contra Black...pero por favor no quiero líos con Tonks¿de acuerdo?... mira... lo que quier decir es que tengas cuidado con ella por que según lo que me ha dicho Tonks, Isla es una versión femenina de ti... no le duró un chico más de dos semanas y por que ella asi lo quiso,

dnde ella vivía podía tener al chico que quisiera y cuando quisiera, está convencida que el sexo es demasido bueno para arruinarlo enamorandose¿entiendo a dónde quiero llegar?

No dije con cara de ignorante.

CANUTO, eres su nueva presa y... ya ha comenzado a devorarte... piensalo

Se marchó como siempre lo hacía después de nuestras charlas para que prcese y medite palabra por palabra.

Lo analicé, lo medité, lo tragué y lo escupí... llegué a una conclusión... yo no sería presa de nadie...

Ahora los roles cambiarían...ahora me doy cuenta de lo iluso que soy... pero tengo una perfecta excusa...merlín, estuve 12 años en Azkaban encerrado...algo de tacto habré perdido...

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo, esta vez utilizaría mi táctica de la mirada n° 4, "presión", no le sacaría la vista ni un instante hasta ponerla nerviosa... dos minutos...cinco minutos...ocho, diez, quince, veinte...¡MALDITA DESGRACIADA¡NO DEJA DE MIRARME¡AAAAAHHHHH¡ENCIMA ME HE TIRADO EL JUGO ENCIMA!...claro no se hizo esperar, todos se rieron de mi...menos ella...que no dejó de observarme con la mirada...n°4... ¡maldita muchacha!

Subí a mi habitación a cambiarme ya que estaba decidí ducharme... y entonces abrió la puerta, esta vez tenía tan solo mi camisa puesta...MERLIN, esa muchacha era malvada.

Cerró despacio, casi sin hacer ruido, se quedó apoyada unos segundos en ella mirandome muy fijo.

Se acercó lentamente hacia mi, intenté besarla pero no me dejó...se apoderó de mi oreja para luego seguir con mi cuello, quise abrazarla pero también lo impidió.

Se separó menos de medio metro y empezó a desabrocharse botón a botón...encima me tortura!... no dejaba de mirarme fijamente con una maliciosa media sonrisa y nuevamente vi ese maravilloso cuerpo, esas curva que doy gracias que le fueron otrogadas y ahora estaban a mi alcance, di un paso pero ella retrocedió, no entendía lo que quería de mi¿a que estaba jugando?

Ahora ella se acercaba a mi y muy sensual me dijo taladrandome el oído... ¿te gustó lo de ayer?... como un estúpido solo pude asentir con la cabeza, me sonrío y en un susurro me dijo..."pues ahora quiero yo", se separó y se recostó sobre mi cama.

La seguí con la mirada, allí tenía a la muchacha más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, asi que era eso, ahora era mi turno de dar placer...pues si así lo quiere, así será.

Acaricié sus piernas, largas, sedosas y finas, un manjar para cualquier hombre, las recorrí lentamente una y otra vez con mis labios y mi lengua dejando un surco que solo yo sabría recorrer, no dejaba de observarla, en cada gesto suyo podía ver el inmenso placer que le transmitía mis acciones, regresé a la punta de sus dedos, parecía que aquello realmente le gustaba...¿un fetiche con los pies acaso, lentamente fui ascendiendo, pude notar que tenía cosquillas en las rodillas, me hizo gracia, subí, continué con mi recorrido de besos hasta llegar al punto acordado, a lo que ella había venido a buscar.

Me rodeó apenas con sus piernas por el cuello, realmente le gustaba lo que estaba haciendo y a mi me volvía loco escuchar sus gemidos que se hacían más sonoros cada vez, cuando estaba llegando a su máximo placer sentí como se tensionaba, acarició mis cabellos y gritó mi nombre..., jamás pensé que me sentiría tan feliz de oir mi nombre.

Quise subir sobre ella, pero de alguna forma se las arregló para quitarse, se levantó se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta...¿se marchaba!.

¿Vas a dejarme así niña?

¿Acaso no sabes apañartela solito?

Y lo dije, reconozco que no fue premeditado pero di en el clavo, claro que en ese momento no me había dado cuenta...

Soy un Black, los Black no tenemos la necesidad de "apañarnosla solitos"¿acaso no lo sabes, no te preocupes ya sabré yo como "apañarmelas", pero ten por seguro que no será "solito".

Me miró de una forma que no pude descifrar pero no le había gustado para nada lo que yo le había dicho, me sonrío de todas formas y se marchó.

No la vi durante tres días¿la verdad, sí, tuve que apañarmela solito... sin comentarios por favor, y no por que no conseguí a nadie para "ayudarme", si no por que no quise buscar a nadie...¡se puede saber qué me estaba pasando, y todo por su culpa... y por más que le daba vueltas a la situación... la verdad es que de tanto darle vueltas ya estaba mareado...¡paren me quiero bajar!

Y cuando regresó fue cuando todo cambió... es cierto...uno siemrpe "acosenja" cuando el amor es de otras personas, pero cuando Cupido flecha a uno... ahí las cosas cambian... ¡tenía que hablar con Remus ya mismo!

Luego de poder "despegarlo" un poquito de mi sobrina le mostré lo desesperado que estaba, quería que él me dijese una palabras. algo que me , que me, que me... yo que sé...!

¿Y qué hizo el peludito¡SE RIO!; ¡SE RIO DE MI, SERA CABRON, yo aquí contandole que estaba loco por que algo me estaba pasando y no tenía ni la menor idea que era y el cabrón va y se ríe... entonces me lo soltó, así, sin anestecia, SERA BESTIA!

Amigo mío, Canutín, no estás enfermo no te preocupes que no hay que llamar a ningún medi mago, jajajajaja

Deja de reirte y dime entonces qué es lo que me pasa

¿De verdad no lo sabes o te haces el tonto?... vale por la cara no lo sabes...jajajajaja

QUE TE DEJES DE REIR TE DIGO!

Canuto, viejo amigo... te has enamorado

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Ey, que tampoco es para tanto, algún día te tenía que tocar, si me pasó a mi¿porqué no te iba a ocurrir a ti, vamos, ahora no te vas a poner tu en mi postura y hacerte el duro

Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé por la habitación... ¿sería eso¿me habría enamorado?

Realmente crees que yo... bueno eso que yo estoy...

La palabra es enamorado, que no pasa nada si lo dice ¿eh?

Ya lo sé no te pongas tonto conmigo, entonces tengo un grabe problema...si grabe y gordo

¿Cuál es?

Primero, me da que ella solo se está divirtiendo un poco a mi costa

Puede ser, sí¿algo más?

Sí, pero no te rías

Dímelo

Prometeme que no te reirás

Dímelo

Prometemelo

Si no me lo dices no te ayudaré

Ays, de acuerdo, es que... no tengo ni idea de como... no sé como... que se me complica para...

No te entiendo

QUE NO SE COMO HACER PARA QUE ELLA SE ENAMORE DE MI!

El muy hijo de $&# tan solo me miró por unos segundos para luego estallar en una estrenduosa carcajada.

Me prometiste que no te reirías!

Yo... jajaa. yo no te ...jjajaja prometí nada ... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, es que Sirus, para no reirse, tu el gran Black no sabe como hacer para enamorar a una chica...un segundo mas, espera...JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... ya esta, jejeje ay que se me caen las lágrimas

¡Me vas a ayudar o no?

De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pues podrías... ya sé,podrías desvaratarle el juego

Ok¿cómo?

¿Tengo qué decirte todo?

Sí

Pues... comportate como todo un caballero, nada de las sonrisas de tu lista y todas esas tonterías, comportate como yo con Tonks o como lo hacía James con Lily

No es mala idea la verdad... sí, me gusta, eso es lo que haré, seré todo un caballero y la conquistaré, gracias Lunático

De nada, no lo hagas, no me abrac... tarde Sirius ya le había dado un abrazo de oso.

Ese sería mi plan, conquistar el corazón de ella, quizás me costaría, pero no me iba a rendir tan facilmente, jugaría hasta mi ultima carta, su corazón...su corazón sería mío.

Cuando la mayoría ya se había a acostar y algunos estaban en la sala fui hasta la cocina a hablar con ella..., la verdad es que no nos llevabas muy bien, pero sé que es buena persna y seguro que ella era la ndicada para ayudarme.

Lo reconozco tuve que armarme de valor, es que tiene un caracter...Titubeé un poco al principio, luego tartamudeé y para cuando ya su cara estaba tomando el clor de su pelo hablé.

Le dije que tenía que pedirle un gran favor, me miró con cara de duda... lar no se fiaba de mi...hazte la fama y ...pero entonces le dije parte de miproblema, que me gustaba una chica y que... quería darle una sorpresa, por eso necesitaba de su ayuda.

Intentó saber de quien hablaba pero preferí no hacerlo, aunque no éramos primos directos sabía que se agarraría de ello para poner el grito en el cielo, le dije que no se lo diría per le rogué que me ayudase, luego de uns minutos de negociación llegamos a un acuedo, la ayudaría con la casa y ella me ayudaría a mi a preparar la sorpresa... trato hecho.

A la mañana siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano, ants que todos y comenzamos a prepararlo, flores por aquí, jugo recién exprimido por allí, un rico té, algo de café, leche, pan. tostadas, mermelada, las servilletas... y una hermosa bandeja, el desayuno para mi amada ya estaba listo... la verdad he de reconocer que Molly tiene muy buen gusto y cocina delicioso.

Ea una muy buena presentación, luego de darle las gracias, un beso y un gran abrazo, ella se quedó preparando el desayun par ael resto y yo subí a su habitación.

Me setuve frnte a ella unos segundos, suspiré y golpeé dos veces... esperé y abrió...

Se veía tan hermosa recién levantada, con el pelo algo aborotado y con las marcas de la almohada, sus ojos aun algo cerrados y un bostezo en la boca... sí, definitivamente debería estar enamorado para verla hermosa aun así.

Me miró con cara de sorpresa, no se esperaba mi visita, lueg miró la bandeja y volvió sus ojos a mi como preguntandome qué era eso.

Se lo di diciendole buenos días y un espero que te guste lo hice especialmente para ti mi princesa...uaaaaaaaa seguro que con eso me anoté un punto... sonrió, tomó la bandeja y me preguntó si quería pasar... a lo que contesté que el desayuno solo era para una persona y que el mío estaba abajo, le di un beso en la mejilla, (intentó apartarse pero fui más rápido) y me fui.

Cuando estaba en el primer escalón recién oí como cerraba su puerta, jejeje, seguro que aun no caía.

Durante el desayuno le conté a mi Lunático lo que había hecho, él me dijo que seguro con eso la iba a confundir un poco, que había sido una buena idea, ahora debía pensar cual sería mi siguiente "ataque" y ya tenía una idea... solo tenía que darle algo de forma...

Quería ver su rostro, quería ver su reacción, quería saber cómo actuaría conmigo por su desayuno, pero lo que pasó, la verdad es que viniend de ella me sorpendió no creí que tan pronto ...caería...

Estabamos todos en la aun en la cocina cuando ella bajó, fue la última¿me pregunto porqué?...

Dio los buenos días, le todos le cntestaron, yo incluído, esperaba ver nuevamente esas miradas con la que jugaba conmigo, pero por el contrario casi ni me se fijaba en mi, me preocupó un poco¿había hecho algo mal¿acaso no le había gustado¿acaso creyó que era un cursi, Lunático y sus ideas, seguramente ella tan solo quería divertirse un poco y como él había dicho, yo era su presa... pero es que es tan hermosa, como para no dejarse cazar, esos ojos, su pelo, su nariz perfecta, su sonrisa, sus mano, SUS CURVAS; SUS PIERNAS SUS... bueno, eso que era una mujer perfecta miren por donde la miren... no, n iba a darme por vencido, la conquistaría aunque fues elo último que hiciese en mi vida... y ocurrió, lo hizo¿qué qué hizo, alg que me dejó piedra, jamás creí que ella pudiese actuar así y si siendo una fiera hacechando a su presa, como una niña avergonzada por ser descubierta me enloquecía más.

Todos poco a poco ya se iban marchando a sus trabajos, los chicos a hablar de sus cosas y Tons y Remus... bueno, mejor no pienson que es lo que iban a ahcer... Y SE HACIA EL DIFICIL EL PELUDITO Y AHORA NO HAY QUIEN LO DESPEGUE DE MI SOBRINA!

Nos quedamos solos, cuando ella lo notó se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, en seguida me acerqué.

¿Te ha gustado el desayuno?

Sí, muchas gacias, estaba todo muy rico, no debiste haberte molestado

No ha sido una molestia ni mucho menos, podría hacerlo todos lod días si tu me lo pides

No por favor Sirius, no digas tonterías, me ha gstado mucho, en serio, muchas gracias

Me sorprendía esa timidez que soltaba al hablar, me costaba mucho creer que era la misma chica que me pidió que le hiciera sexo oral el día anterior o la que se había colado en la ducha, pero era así, casi ni me miraba y su sonrisa ya no era ninguna de la lista.

Gracias volvió a repetir y me dio un suave beso en la mejilla... un momento¿se ha sonrojad¿ella, SIIIIIIII SE HA SONROJADO, eso es buena señal¿no?... se ha sonrojado, se ha sonrojado, se ha sonrojado...¿ein, dónde está?

Se había marchado, pero ya tenía otro punto más a mi favor, había comenzado a desvartar su juego.

Llovía, Merlín¡cómo llovía esa noche, la verdad es que nunca me habían gustado las tormentas y menos en esta gran casa, recuerdo aun cuando me quedaba con mi hermano ambos escondidos por miedo a los truenos y relámpagos, ahora no es miedo pero sí respeto.

Esta vez mi hermano no estaba para hacerme compañía y hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba una noche como esta en mi casa, asi que estaba un poco nervioso, lo reconozco.

Y reconozco el susto que me pegué cuando escuché ruidos en el piso de abajo... lo pensé dos o tres veces y decidí bajar... divisé una sombra... saqué mi varita, vi como la sombra también lo hacía, caminaba sigilosamente hacia mi, era cuestión de segundos que estuviesemos frente a frente...

Uno...dos y tr... AAAAAAHHHH!...era ella, menudo susto que me dio... ¿qué hacía aquí?

Me miraba, no apartaba su mirada de mis ojos¡ODIO CUANDO HACE ESO, llevaba todos estos días casi sin hablarme, más que buenos días buenas noches hola y adiós... después de todo lo que hice por ella... ya sé que dije que no iba a rendirme, que aunque fuese lo útimo que haga lo intentaría hasta el final...pero mi paciencia tiene un límite...esa chica estaba jugando conmigo, si quería volverme loco, lo había conseguido, si quería enamorame para luego reirse de mi...SI LO HABIA CONSEGUIDO, por momentos tenía ganas de agarrarla y mandarla a la mierda pero me cruzaba con sus ojos y...MERLIN QUE DEBIL QUE SOY, jamás me había enamorado antes, cuando entré en Azkaban era muy joven y no tuve oportunidad de conocer a mi media naranja, enamorarse es fácil la verdad, lo difícil es olvidar a esa persona¿cómo hacer que tu corazón te haga caso¿cómo conseguir manejar tus sentimientos, Ella me enseñó que no se podía¡maldita muchacha!

Y seguía mirandome¿pero se puede saber qué quiere de mi!

Se acercaba, quería dar un paso hacia atrás pero mi cerebro olvidó como dar órdenes a mi cuerpo, no hice nada al tenerla tan solo un centimetro de mi, sabía que no me dajaría, nada de besos, nada de abrazos, una reglas que ella había impuesto por si sola.

Y habló...

Gracias Sirius

¿Gracias?

Gracias por hacerme feliz

¿Feliz?

Sí sonrió gracias por los desayunos, por las flores al acostarme, por los dibujos, por los poemas, por los chocolates... aunque se los hayas robado a Remus..., gracias por tus miradas, gracias por tus palabras... gracias por quererme

Ok, si antes estaba desconcertado, ahora no entiendo nada.

Y... perdoname

¿Ain?

Perdoname por uir de ti

Creí que no te importaba todo lo que estaba haciendo

Al contrario...pero me dio miedo

¿Miedo?...¿yo te doy miedo?... entiendo

Cómo no le iba a dar miedo, sí, soy inocente pero los 12 años en Azkaban me los comí igual, reconozco que en algunas cosas no estoy 100 en mis cabales..., pero yo no le haría ningún daño¿cómo hacerlo, si es la persona más bella que he conocido en mi vida, y no es por mandarme la parte pero miren que he estado con muchas chicas en mi juventud... pero nada ni nadie se compara con ella, eso sería un delito, un pecado sin perdón.

No, tu no

¿Entonces?

Esto, esto que pasa entre nosotros me da miedo...

Tener sexo te da miedo? de acuerdo pregunté una estupidez, por la cara de ella pensó lo mismo.

¿Realmente no te das cuenta?

Acto seguido de hacerme esa pregunta a la que yo no tenía respuesta se abalanzó sobre mi y posó sus labios sobre los míos...no me dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a responderle el beso, quizás por eso ella se apartó mirandome con tristeza.

Lo..lo siento yo creí que tu y yo... PERO QUE IDIOTA QUE SOY!

Por suerte algo en mi se despertó e hizo que reaccionara cuando ella se disponía a uir nuevamente de mi, la tomé del brazo y la besé...como hacía tiempo que no besaba a alguien quizás como nunca había besado a alguien, todo mi corazón, toda mi alma, todos mis sentidos y sentimientos iban en ese beso, pude sentir como ella guíaba mis brazos hacia su cintura y ella me rodeaba con los suyos.

Nos separamos para recuperar el aliento, la miré, me encontré con esos ojos, ya no miraban con lujuria si no que con amor, con paz, sus ojos me sonreían.

La abracé, la abracé tan fuerte que estoy seguro que casi la rompo, tenía miedo, miedo a que se fuera, a que dejara de ser mía, hacía tanto que no me sentía tan feliz que tenía miedo a perder todo en un segundo, su vos me devolvió a la realidad.

¿Hace cuánto que no haces el amor Sirius?

Entendí esa pregunta, no se refería a un simple momento de sexo, lujuria y desenfreno, hablaba de el más profundo de los sentimientos demostrado con los cinco sentidos y tenía que hacerle una gran confesión respecto a eso.

Fui detenido a los 22 años, nunca me habia enamorado hasta ese momento

Yo jamás me había enamorado en mi vida... hasta ahora...

Esa respuesta fue con tanta timidez que despertó hasta la mas mínima ternura en mi...¿me estaba confesando su amor?

Por eso tengo miedo Sirius, tengo miedo a salir lastimada, a que esto no funcione... a perderte, a que no sientas lo mismo que yo...

Tome su cara con mis manos y la acerque a la mía, quería que sintiera mi sinceridad en aquellos momentos.

Jamás vas a perderme mientras me ames, eso tenlo por seguro

Sirius...

Dime hermosa

Quiero que me hagas el amor

La miré unos segundos, hablaba con seguridad y suplica, la tomé en mis brazos y la llevé a la habitación donde comenzaría mi gran historia de amor.

Sentía más nervios de los que había sentido en mi vida, la tenía entre mis brazos, ese capricho de la naturaleza sería totalmente mío y no solo en cuerpo si no que también en alma, ella había decidido que fuera yo quien la conviritiese en una verdadera mujer, que fuese yo quien descubriera su verdadera naturaleza.

Sentía su lengua jugando con la mía, tierna, pacible, dulce, iba a mi ritmo, nuestras lenguas estaban hechas la una para la otra, en ese momento hubiese jurado que nuestros cuerpos también.

Yo estaba tan ensimismado en sus besos que tuvo que ser ella quien comenzara a dar el siguiente paso.

Botón a botón desabrochaba con gran ternura y tortura mi camisa, yo solo observaba como lo hacía, como sus pequeñas manos se despojaban de ropa para luego sentirlas en mi piel, acariciaba mi pecho suavemente, lo miraba y me miraba timidamente a mi, seguro que podía sentir y escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, como y oía los de ella.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia mi, besando mi pecho, sin dejar de hacerlo dirigió sus manos hacia mi pantalón, cerré mis ojos, conteniendo gemidos que sonarían poco estéticos para la situación.

Se separó un poco de mi y con su mirada me lo dijo todo, me abalancé sobre ella hasta recostarla en la cama, quise que fuera algo más lento pero las ganas me pudieron esa vez, le quité la ropa más rápido de lo que mi mente quiso, ella sonreía algo sonrojada.

como pude me decise de lo que me restaba de mi ropa y volví a recostarme sobre ella, la observé unos instantes para asegurarme que todo era cierto y no era nuevamente uno de esos tantos sueños que me perseguían por las noches...pero su sonrisa me lo dijo, estaba allí, estabamos allí, juntos, haciendo el amor, estaba por primera vez en mi vida haciendo el amor, ya no me importaba tantos años de lamentaciones por una acusación injusta que me había privado de tantas cosas en mi vida, por fin habia llegado el momento, había conocido a la mujer de mi vida y ella se estaba entregando a mi.

Besé, mordí y lamí su cuello, ella pronunciaba mi nombre en cada deleite, eso me sobrepasaba, descendí poco apoco surcando su cuerpo con mi lengua, llegué hasta la planicie de su estomago, allí reposé unos segundos para volver a ascender, nos quedamos mirandonos unos segundos, tan solo con esa mirada nos confesams amor eterno.

Fui acomodando sus piernas a mi alrededor para poder poseerla, ella se dejó guíar, fui entrando en su cuerpo, lento, tranquilo, cuando ya estuve dentro tan solo me detuve para mirarala nuevamente, sus ojos eran tan maravillosos, su sonrisa me cautivaba, hubiera deseado quedarme asi eternamente.

Fue la noche más maravillosa de mi vida, toda una noche de placer y amor sin descanso, fue la noche en la qe Sirius Black había cnocido y perpetuado el amor.

:VARIOS AÑOS DESPUES:

Mi amor¿dónde estás!

Aquí arriba, en el desván ¿y tu?

No tengo mucha idea esta casa es enorme!

Jajajajaja, sigue mi voz y sube hay algo que encontré que quiero mostrarte

Una joven muchacha rubia de ojos muy claros subía por las escaleras algo perdida, con el pensamiento de que le costaría bastante adapatarse a esa casa tan grande.

Por fin te encontré¿qué es eso Remus?

Un diario

El muchacho que estaba arriba y había hecho el hallazgo era un moreno, de ojos pentrantes y más que apuesto.

La pareja estaba por casarse y fueron a ver lo que sería su futura casa.

¡Y de quién es?

De mi padre... no te imaginas las csas que acabo de leer y solo fueron el princippio, parece que comenzó a escribirlo cunado conocio a mi madre, James me había comentado algo de un diario que papá había perdido, seguro que este

Entonces estará más que feliz de volver a tenerlo, podríamos llevarselo estas navidades como regalo y agradecimiento de esta casa...aun no entiendo cm es que tu hermano James no la quiso

Sabes que es raro, le gusta eso de ir viajando por todos lados ,a ver suando sentará la cabeza..bueno ya hemos visto bastante de la casa por hoy, regresamos?

De acuerdo, tengo que juntarme con las mijeres de la familia para organizar todo para la fiesta de navidad

:24 DE DICEMBRE:

La casa de La familia Potter rebosaba de gente, este año le había tocado a ellos encargarse de ser anfitriones par anavidad, allí se encontraban pr supuesto ellos, los Potter, El padre, Harry Potter, una persona importantisima en el mundo de los magos, había salvado ni mas ni menos que al mundo entero de Lord Voldemort a los 18 años, su esposa, Ginny Weasley, una hermosa pelirroja de armas tomar, (si no diganselo a todos los que la rodean cuando se enfada, el salvador del mundo mucho Vodemort, mucho Voldemort, pero a su esposa no se enfrenta ni de casualidad)

Ellos tenía 3 niños, dos chicos y una chica, esta ultima cursaba su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

También se encontraban todo el clan de los Weasley, Hermione Granger, esposa de Ron, con sus dos hijos, Remus y su esposa Tonks, con sus 2 hijos y la gran familia Black, con sus 6 HIJOS, James el mayor, Andrómeda, Remus, Harry, Isla y Alphard.

Luego de una gan cena llegó la hora de los regalos per cuando Sirius padre abrió el ultimo de sus regalos que le obsequiaron su hijo y su nuera se sorprendió muchisimo.

en seguida lo reconoció, si, era el, era su diario, su tan apreciado diario, no pudo más que reir al verlo.

¿De dónde lo sacaste?

De la mansión, limpiando un poco lo vi y...

¿Leiste algo?peguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa su padre.

Es que no pude evitarlo, lo siento Remus estaba más que avergonzado.

Oye no pongas esa cara, no creeras todavía el cuento de la cigüeña¿verdad?

OH PAPA POR FAVOR YO NO QUIERO SABER ESAS COSAS ENTRE MAMA Y TU!

JAJAJAJA!

¿De qué te ríes mi amor?preguntó una mujer ya con algunos añs encima pero que su belleza aun se hacía presente.

¿Recuerdas que te cnté una vez que estaba escribiendo la historia de nuestro amor?

Algo,eso fue ya hace muchs años, antes de que naciese James

EY!MOONY¿recuerdas esto?

Remus miró a su tocayo y padrino, le sorprendió que el supiese de algo tan privado y su madre no sabía bien de que estaban hablando aun.

Canuto, el diario, jajaja¿de donde lo sacaste?

Tu ahijado lo encontró y me lo regalo por navidad¿que te parece?

¿Se puede saber que tiene ese diario?preguntó Isla.

Aquí mi amor comencé a escribir el día que te conocí, pero a veces me ayudaba aquí tu cuñado por que sabes que soy algo perro, y nunca mejor dicho, para estas cosas

Creeme Is, no lo pasaba bien a veces ayudando a este

¿Y exactamente que escribiste ahí mi amor?

La pasió de nuestro amor... y lo mucho que sufrí por ti para conquistarte

AY mi pobrecito puppy, lo siento pero al final salio todo bien... le dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso.

Un momento papá, siempre me contaron que tu eras un don juan nato y ahora dice que mamá se te resistió¿como puede ser eso?

Tu madre me volvió loco desde el primer día que la vi, se invirtieron los roles, ella pasó a ser la cazadora y yo la presa...como me dijo una vez un gran amigo...

¿Y tu caíste? su padre afirmo cn la cabeza que desilusión, mira que aun Black le pasen estas cosas, rendirse ante una mujer...¿que pensaría James de todo esto?

Pero Remus, querido mio le dijo su padrino Remus mientras lo rodeaba con un brazo los hombros ¿no te olvidado de un pequeño de talle? este negó con la cabeza Tu madre, es una Black también, su apellida de soltera es BLACK y..., y como siempre he oído desde el día que conocía tu padre...NADIE PUEDE RESISTIRSE A UN BLACK¿VERDAD SIRIUS?

:FIN:

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PERDON POR LA EDICION PERO SOY PESIMA EN ESTO, EPERO REWIS PLIS, JAJAJA BESITOS CECHU LUPIN.


End file.
